The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
A crib, commonly referred to as a cot, infant bed, cradle, or stock, is a small bed specifically for children, generally up to 3 years old. Cribs are designed to restrict the child to the bed. Side panels form an enclosure that is too high for the child to climb. While several attempts have been made to design a crib to accommodate the needs of wheelchair using caretakers, the use has remained difficult due to various shortcomings in the designs.